dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Boomerang
|alias= Digger The Aussie (by Amanda Waller) George Green |DOB= December 9, 1985http://www.argus-gov.com |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= W. W. Wiggins (father) Betty Harkness (mother) Ian Harkness (stepfather) |status= Alive |actor= Jai Courtney |movie= Suicide Squad }} George "Digger" Harkness, better known as Captain Boomerang, is an infamous Australian mercenary and bank robber, and is renowned to be among the most lethal robbers and assassins in the world, having 54 counts of aggravated assault, and 98 counts of burglary to his name. Biography Early Life George Harkness was born on December 9, 1985, in Korrumburra, Australia, to W. W. Wiggins, an American toy manufacturer, and Betty Harkness, an Australian woman, and raised in poverty as he was an illegitimate child. His stepfather, Ian, hated the boy and subjected him to abuse and cruelty. As a child, George learned how to craft sophisticated boomerangs and even developed them into weapons. At age 18, he and a friend robbed a general store and escaped with the money he obtained thanks to a boomerang. Nonetheless, his stepfather banished him from the house as a result of the incident, but Betty bought her son a plane ticket to Central City, Missouri, and told him to get in touch with his biological father. During the search, Harkness learned that Wiggins Game Company had been searching for a spokesman, and took the chance to audition under the alias "George Green" for the job which he landed. Wiggins became impressed with his son's boomerang-throwing skills and gave him the title "Captain Boomerang". Boomerang, however, had other plans for his new alter ego and began a string of jewelry thefts that came to the attention to the Flash, who arrested the criminal. Boomerang later escaped by claiming to be impersonated, and started robbing every bank in Australia at least once before returning to the United States for a fresh target set. The deranged boomerang-thrower continued to clash with the Flash during his criminal activities, such as when he tied the unconscious metahuman to his Rocket Boomerang only to be captured again when the lightning fast vigilante was able to free himself. In their last encounter, the Flash caught Boomerang participating in the heist on a diamond exchange. There, the captain betrayed one of his associates and stole his loot, but was swiftly and easily incapacitated the by his old nemesis long enough to be put behind bars in Belle Reve. ''Suicide Squad Joining the Squad Captain Boomerang joined the Suicide Squad right outside of Belle Reve, shortly before they were about to fly out to their destination to Midway City. He was transported in a yellow body bag, and when let free, instantly lashed out against some soldiers. He was welcomed by Rick Flag and shortly afterwards traveled to Midway City with the rest of the Squad, with their collective goal being to stop the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus. Tricking Slipknot The Suicide Squad crash-lands in Midway City, and Boomerang, secretly wishing to test how real the implanted nano-bombs are, promptly tricks Slipknot into believing that the bombs are a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller, which leads to both Slipknot and Boomerang attempting to flee, with Katana subduing Boomerang and Rick Flag activating the nano-bomb, exploding Slipknot's head and killing him. Boomerang, having his suspicions confirmed, wisely chooses to stay with the group. Battling Enchantress's minions Soon after, the group encountered weird looking creatures. When Rick Flag approached them, the creatures became hostile and attacked. Instead of fighting with the rest of the squad, Boomerang cracked open a bottle of beer and watched the fight. However one of the creatures attacked Boomerang, bringing him into the fight. During the fight, Boomerang's pink unicorn fell on the ground, causing him to pick it up worried. After taking down a few creatures Boomerang and the rest of the squad watched as Deadshot gunned several creatures from atop a car until they were all gone. After the battle Boomerang chastised El Diablo for not helping during the battle. Diablo told him that him he doesn't use his powers anymore and produces a flame from his hands. Boomerang then mocks him by lighting his lighter. He then loots a $10,000 watch from one of the creatures, to which Flag tells him not to. Personality Harkness is a tough, sarcastic, humorous and somewhat crude individual (labelled a "deranged lunatic" on his psychological profile) who has no qualms with theft (98 counts of burglary), beating (51 counts of aggravated assault), or assassination, going so far as to manipulate Slipknot into trying to escape Amanda Waller (and subsequently getting himself killed), just to test if the implanted nano-bombs were actually real, not wanting to risk his own life. Despite that, however, Harkness isn't devoid of empathy, sympathizing with Deadshot's inability to save Harley Quinn (when she was assumed to have been killed by Waller's forces), being almost horrified and shocked after learning El Diablo's dark secret (despite previously mocking El Diablo with a cigarette lighter), and even reprimanding Harley for mocking El Diablo about it. Harkness also has a penchant for drinking beer (even taking a sip in the heat of a battle with Enchantress' monstrous army), and a fetish for pink unicorns (carrying around a stuffed one nicknamed "Pinky" on himself most of the time). Abilities Abilities= *'Peak physical condition:' Captain Boomerang is in top physical condition (although not even near to Batman's level), capable of knocking down an A.R.G.U.S. soldier with a single blow, and having 51 counts of aggravated assault to his name. *'Master boomerang thrower:' Captain Boomerang is a master at throwing his bladed and edged trick boomerangs, hence his nickname and weapons of choice. He has displayed exceptional accuracy with his hurled boomerangs as well (swiftly knocking out his bank robber partner), though he is notably surpassed in accuracy by Deadshot. *'Expert combatant:' Captain Boomerang is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on Batman and Katana's level), and thus can cut down multiple people in mere seconds when using the bladed edges of his boomerangs as close-quarter weapons, shown when he overpowered quite a few of Enchantress's monstrous troops. *'Expert robber:' Captain Boomerang is a prolific and extremely skilled robber and thief, having 98 counts of burglary to his name, and being known for having robbed every bank in Australia at least once, and several more in the United States, only failing the last time because the Flash intercepted him. *'Skilled deceiver:' Captain Boomerang is a fairly skilled deceiver, easily tricking Slipknot into attempting to escape (claiming that the implanted nano-bombs are only a fake bluffing tactic of Amanda Waller), thus successfully testing out how real Amanda Waller's nano-bomb threat actually was without having to risk his own life. In addition, Boomerang managed to successfully plant boomerangs in every prison within a 100 mile radius of Central City, in order to help him escape if he were to ever be imprisoned there. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human vulnerabilities': Captain Boomerang's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Captain Boomerang, however, usually compensates for this relatively well with his exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, boomerang hurling accuracy, and his considerable amount of cunning. Hence, he was able to battle with and take down quite a few of Enchantress' monstrous troops, but was relatively quickly overpowered and pinned against a wall by the more skilled Katana. Boomerang was also quickly and easily defeated by the extremely powerful metahuman speedster Flash (who used his superhuman momentum to instantly knock Boomerang out) and the gigantic Incubus (who sent Boomerang flying with his superhumanly mighty punches and kicks), only saved from the latter by the timely intervention of El Diablo's flaming avatar. In addition, Boomerang dares not disobey Amanda Waller, unwilling to have the implanted nano-bomb explode his head. |-| Equipment= *'Trick boomerangs:' Captain Boomerang's primary weapons, with each of them a steel-made curved blade, sharpened on both sides. When thrown, his boomerangs spins about an axis that is perpendicular to their flight direction, and are designed to return to the thrower. He is a very formidable opponent when armed with his trick boomerangs, using them both as ranged and close-quarters weapons. **'Scanning boomerang:' Captain Boomerang utilized a boomerang with a video camera in order to help the Squad get a better look at Incubus before attacking. **'Explosive boomerang:' Captain Boomerang used an explosive boomerang while fighting Incubus however, his metahuman opponent was too powerful, so the weapon had no effect. *'Pinky:''' Captain Boomerang's beloved stuffed pink unicorn nicknamed Pinky, which he frequently carries around with him, due to it being his fetish.